untitled
by aisha4senru
Summary: university period. rukawa came back from america only to find out to be sendoh's roommate.a highschool crush. what will happen? senru


Untitled 

By: aisha4senru

Also called peachygirl26

POV SENDOH

Shit! I'm late again to our afternoon practice! Captain Fujima will kill me! He's more rigid than my ex-captain in highschool Uozumi… I'm in 2nd year college now and I'm in a basketball team with Kyota, Miyagi, Hanagata, Fujima and Jin…we enroled in the same college school…very, very funny….

I run the faster I can...

"Hello!" I greet everyone...

"You're late!" It's Jin..

"Yeah...sorry...errrrrr...where's Fujima?" I asked

"Ah! He's talking with the new comer...from america...we don't still know who he is, but, anyway, Fujima told us that we know this guy...

The door opens...ow...there's Fujima...someone is with him...someone familiar...

When I saw him in face my whole body froze... those jet-black hair, deep blue eyes...pale skin, cold expression, handsome face...very handsome...

KAEDE RUKAWA, the shohoku ace, the ice-prince!

"Well guys...here's the surprise...I guess you've already recognized him...Kaede Rukawa...Shohoku's ex Super Rookie..."

Fujima said. I smiled! I look at the others, they were surprise too, but happy...

"Weyyyyyyyyy! The so called Kitsune! How are you boy?" I asked going close to him with a big smile plasterd on my face and give him a pack on his shoulder.

"Fine."

He didn't change, short answers...

"Welcome back!" the others greet him in unison.

We start playing and we remain attonished...he's so great! He improved so much since the last time I played with him!

I'm lying on my bed now in the dormitorium...my new roommate will arrive today...his things are all fixed now...his bed, clothes...everything..hope he's sympathic.I'm so tired...huh...Fujima will kill us with his kind of practice...anyway I'm still thinking of Rukawa...

Hmmm...I picked up the phone and dialed my bestfriend's number who studies in the college next to his house with Hanamichi, Kogure and some other players I know...

Tut tut tut tut

Moshimoshi...It's Hiroaki Koshino here... 

Hello, it's me, Sendoh ! 

What now ? I have a date now..so please.. 

Okay, okay, I have a news! Rukawa came back from America and he's my schoolmate and it means my teammate! 

Are you talking about Kitsune boy of Shohoku? 

Yup! 

your highschool crush? 

NANI? 

I said your HIGHSCHOOL CRUSH? 

He was not my crush! And he's a boy! 

Yes, he was...admit it! 

And what makes you think he was my crush...eh? 

Lemme think...ah...there are many things... 

Then tell me... 

Okay...first: we were at 2nd year highschool at Ryonan...after our practice game with the Shohoku, so it means the first time you met Rukawa, you bombarded my poor ears of Rukawa here, Rukawa there, Rukawa is great and bla bla bla... 

Well, it was because he was really great! I admire his game..."

Really? And what do you say about that day when we had that boring history lesson and we decided to exchange some notes... 

Then...so what? 

We wrote on your notebook, but you forgot that you have written Rukawa's name in at least the half pages of that note book..._KAEDE RUKAWA; KAEDE_ _RUKAWA_... 

That's not true! I protest, but yes, I remember...I think I still have that notebook with me.

You know it's true... 

Okay...what else? 

Just listen and don't interrupt me... 

Okay 

You sang your love for him in the shower in Ryonan's Gym... _Oh my Darling_ _Kaede...don't you know how much I love you_...I heard you... 

but... 

Shut up! Then, you always go to the park near his house that's quiet far from yours every afternoon just to play one-one-one with him and everytime I meet you after your game you start talking about him...Kaede here, Kaede there..."

... I'm speachless.

Then everytime you see him you have that dreamy look...and believe me, that time I was afraid you're going to have heartshaped eyes and join his crazy and fanathic fanclub... 

Exagerated... 

I'm not kidding...next...I read your letters to him when you were asleep...letters that you just kept without giving it..._Dear my beloved Kaede...bla bla bla...you robbed my heart the moment I saw you...bla bla bla _

How dare you reading them without any permission! 

Calm down...anyway...are you still going to deny that he was your crush? And you cried like a baby when you learnt the news of his leaving to go to America since his father live there? You also cursed his father for that... 

... Ok, he win...sigh...

Then one last thing...I heard you calling his name during your ahem...climax dream... 

What? Did I really do that? 

Yup! _Oh Kaede, I'm coming!_ Then I heard him laugh...

Okay, you won...He was my crush... 

What do you want to do now...? 

Dunno...anyway...I got rid of him since two years has passed... 

are you sure? 

Yeah... I hope so...sigh...

Okay Aki-san...see you around...I have to go now... 

Okay...give my greeting to Jin and tell... 

TUTUTUTUT...

He hang up! Heheheh...I know he goes out with Jin...

Now I'm here thinking of Kaede...Shit! Koshino was right! Rukawa, yes, the ice-prince super rookie of Shohoku, was my crush years ago...and I don't remember why...okay, maybe because he's so damn sexy, handsome, skilled and a challenge...

But I'm sure it was not only because of that!I'm not that superficial!

Then WHY I got a crush on him? Don't really remember.

I heard some footsteps...maybe it's my roommate...I prepared my brilliant famous smile..the door opens...RUKAWA?

" Sendoh..." He said before coming in and lying on his bed...

I just look at him speachless... Don't know what to say...what to do...and now?

I don't why I'm feeling this way, I'm happy yet a little bit...er...nervious? Dunno...

"Hey!" I said...

"ZZZZZZZZ" he's already sleeping...he never change...still a sleepy boy...

I smiled...I'm happy nothing haven't changed, he's still the Rukawa that everyone knows, just a thing has change...he talks a little bit more than years ago and he has learnt the so called teamplay...

"Rukawa?" I call him again hoping that he'll hear me...or at least give me an answer...sigh...

" Shup up Sendoh! Let me have a nap...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...!" he murmered... a thing that makes me smile...so he noticed me after all...

"Okay...maybe I have to sleep to...you know what..? "

before I continue the sentence he hit me with a pillow...I look at him...he's sitting now on his bed with his arms on his chess and he seems a little bit annoyed...

"Sendoh! You never change, do you? Still a noisy guy...haven't you ever learnt how to keep your big mouth shut up in all these years?"

he asked...a question that makes me laugh!

" What's funny?"

" Er...my dear Kaede...can I call you by your first name?"

" If you want to..."

" Okay, I'll call you Kaede...and please...call me Akira too, since we're going to be roommate..."

" as you wish..."

" Fine...really good..."

"...?"

"I'm glad I didn't end up with someone else...and I'm glad you learnt how to talk at least a little bit more...you know...I don't really like the idea on staying with a mummy..."

he hit me again with a pillow! I laughed and hit him back and for the first time I saw and heard him laugh...he has a nice and sexy way of laughing!

I'm wondering how he makes every movements that he does sexy and awfully beautiful...er...wait a minute! Here is the answer of one of my question!

Why did I get a crush on him? One of the reasons is this...he knows how to move in his own way...

I smile but deep inside my heart I'm still wondering...why I feel really so happy and complete after a long time?

I look at the guy in front of me who's just laid again on his bed...

A strange feeling has born in my heart...what is it? I don't know...

I'm just wondering..._why did he come back since his family is in the USA and his dream is there too? Play in the NBA...why did he come back?_

Two months has passed since Rukawa arrived...I'm going to the gym now...we have an extra practice today because tomorrow we'll have a get together with the other teams...our friends...Maki, Koshino, Mitsui, Kogure and the others...Kainan's, Ryonan's, Shoyo's and Shohoku's ex players...

"Wahhhhhhhh! Rukawa!Rukawa! Rukawa!"

Huh! The Rukawa's fans on highschool with some many other girls of this school. Now I know why Rukawa didn't want to have something to do with them years ago...they're so noisy and annoying...

Anyway he changed too...he doesn't ignore them anymore...he talks with them to ask them to keep quiete...

" Excuse me...I have to go in..." I ask them gently with my so famous smile...

I see them blush...well, I'm so famous too in the school...hehehehe...

"Ei! You're late, you stupid! Rukawa say something to this roommate of yours!"

Fujima said with a tired voice then look at the pale guy...

"Hnnn..." (Rukawa)

"So let's start..." I said as I get the ball.

"Ei Kae-kun!" I call Kaede who has just finished preparing his things...

"Ow...what do you want baka?"

" Well, let's go out and eat something..."

" Okay..."

Sometimes we go out together and play in the basketball court near the dormitorium.

I love staying with him..I don't really know what I want from him or what do I feel for him...but I'm contented to share some little things with him...see him laugh...eat with him...talk with him or even watch the sunset with him...he become my friend...

I discover the other side of him that he never lets know to anyone...yeah, like his laugh, the fact that he loves singing...and God...he has a so damn sexy and beautiful deep voice...I heard him sing one night when he thought I'm going to sleep in my house with my mother...that night I decided not to..so I went to our room and accidentally I heard him play his guitar ( He kept it under his bed so I didn't notice it first) and sing...If I don't remember well he was singing Aguilera's song...what was that? Yeah...reflection...

_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_I am now_

_In a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that boy (girl) I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

But that night...I also see him cry for the first time...and realized that who I am seeing is the other side of Rukawa...

When he noticed me he remained surprised, but I just embraced him... I wanted to know why he was crying...but I didn't ask...Rukawa will never tell me anyway...

Since then we became close...and I'm so happy...I don't know why...

But I have a wish...I want to see him smile...he never smiles...he laughs, but never smiles...

"Where do you want to go today...eh?" I asked

"Wherever you want Aki..."

"Ow yeah! Let's go to the seaside! Maybe have a play in the basketball cout near there?"

" Hey you two! Bring us with you!" It was Fujima with the others...

" Sure" Rukawa answered..._But I don't want!_ I don't know why I'm a little bit disappointed...sigh...Then I heard Jin phone Koshino _"...will you come with the others?...please!"_

Miyagi phone Hanamichi _"...yeah...yeah...tell to the others too...near the sea..."_

and Fujima phone Maki... _" ...are you coming? Ow? Okay...see you there...Akagi and Uozumi too...I guess so..."_

Allright...I guess we're going to anticipate our get together...sigh...

POV NORMAL

In the sea the group of friends riunited together again...everybody's having fun...

Beer here...ball there...laughter here...grins there...shouts there and insults here...

And RUKAWA's fans in the other side...

Hanamichi: Well, hey! Baka Kitsune! Long time no see! Eerrrr... why don't you go

there and stay with your fans?hehehehehe!

Akagi : Shut up you idiot!

Kogure: Anyway...Rukawa...are you going to stay here for good?

(Silence...all gaze over Rukawa...most of all a certain spiked haird boy's gaze...)

Rukawa look at them then turn around...look at the sea before answering...

" I'm going back tomorrow to the USA..."

" WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT" a unison question...

" My father called me yesterday morning...my mother had a heart attact...so...I guess I should go there the sooner as possible..."

( A long silence again)

" well, let's have fun now, since this is Kitsune's last day here...let's have a little party here...hnnn?"

Hanamichi suggests and everybody nodded.

In the late afternoon everybody says goodbye and wishes luck to Rukawa before going to each way...Rukawa went to the airport to prepare his package since his flight is at 8:00 am,while Koshino and Sendoh prefered to stay there for a little while.

POV KOSHINO

Rukawa's going? I look at my bestfriend...he's shocked...I went beside him...

" Eh! Aki-san..." I approched….

"Koshino….."

" Are you okay?"

"Hai...I guess so..."

" It seems not..." I get closer to him and face him.

" Kosh...why am I feeling this way?"

" What do you feel?"

" Everything seems so...I..I don't know...I feel like as they have shattered me...I feel so weak and..."

He starts crying...I hug him.

" It's Rukawa...right?"

"I don't know..."

" C'mmon...you're not a kid anymore Sendoh...I know you know that it's because of HIM..."

" Kosh...why am I feeling this way? It is worse than two years ago...when he left..." he said with tears in his eyes...

"Why?..."

"..."

" Two years ago...you liked him...right? but I guess...now that you have known him...Sendoh...I don't want to be the one who must tell you what you feel...ask yourself and find out what do you really feel toward him..."

He closes his eyes...

" I love staying with him...I love his company even though I'm the one who always talk...I'm happy just watching him play...laugh...eat...I love the way he call my name...I spent most of the time...at night...just watching him sleep...I love listening to him when he sing...I really do love him so badly."

then he opened his eyes in shock...I smiled...at last he understood...

" I...I...I LOVE HIM...is that?" he asks me...I just noded...

" tell it to him before it's to late..." I said wiping his tears...

Day after at the airport. 7:45 am.

POV SENDOH

I'm here looking at the person I love standing in front of me...I'm here with Koshino to say him the last goodbye...the others has just went away since they have their 2nd period exams.

the passengers for NewYork 2370...passengers for NewYork 2370...are asked... 

We look at each other...I look at Koshino...his eyes are telling me "TELL HIM Now"

"Kaede..." I call him before he walk away.

"Yeah?"

" ...g...good luck...give my regards to your parents and...take care always..."

I said with a smile on my face even though I'm dying inside..._I can't cry now...stupid...don't cry...you'll have all the time that you need to cry later..._

He turned to me and for the first time since I've known him he smiled...a very gentle, warm and rare smile just for me...a smile that I'll treasure forever.

"Thanks...take care of yourself too..." then he walked away...

Then I give up tears that I've been controlling. I cry and sobbed hardly...Koshino helps me to take a sit a holds me for confort...

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asks softly

POV KOSHINO

I look now to my bestfriends who's sadly and helplessly crying beside me...my heart is breaking seeing him in this condition...he, the one who always smiles...

"Why didn't you tell him?" I ask.

He look at me...

" I don't want to bother him...it's better this way...he has his own life there in Usa... He is already worried about his mother and I don't want to give him another worries...sob..sob...I...I'll be happy here...and I'm fortunate to have known him really...I..."

he sobbed...I can't do nothing but look at him tearing apart...I would like to help him...but I know that for the moment nothing can help him...

I've already known from the moment that he called me to tell me that Rukawa has come back that he's going to fall again for him...and in these two months I noticed it...I look again to my bestfriend...I feel so helpless...I hug him and take him home...

He needs a break...it's more better if he stays at their house for a while instead of staying in the dormitorium, in the room that he shared with Rukawa...

POV SENDOH

I'm so tired...I'm shattered inside...Rukawa...I still think of him everytime I look at his empty bed...I haven't got any new roommate yet...

I still wonder how he is...I still think him a lot...and I just can't help but cry...it still hurts...I miss him badly...so badly...he didn't write any letter...it's not his type...

I'm here in the basketball court where we used to play every afternoon after our practice..._I know I will never forget you even though you just considered me your friend...I'll treasure every memory we shared_...Shit! I'm crying again...

But before I wipe it away someone did it for me.

I look up and tears fell down endlessly when I saw who did it.

" Why are you crying?" he asks me softly... I just can't stop crying...

"No...nothing..." I murmured and I got shocked when he embrace me...my heart is pounding so fast and so hard that I can almost hear its beats.

"Don't cry...you baka..."

"Why...you...you're back...I thought...I thought you're going to stay there for good?"

" I just left something unfinished, unanswered here...so I come back..."

"What was that?" I asked...my heart is still pounding.

" It's not a what...it's a who..."

"Who?what do you mean?"

" Do you have something to tell me?"

"Huh?"

" You forgot to tell me something two months ago..."

"What..."

"Someone told me something..."

_KOSHINO!_

"But..."

"Tell me those words..."

" Words?"

" Yes, those words that hold me back here..."

_Are you telling me you're back just for me?_ I don't know what will happen, but I can't go on this way anymore...I look at him and kiss him softy then whisper him

" I love you...I've always done..."

he smiles...the second time I see him smile...he embrace me again and answer me back.

" I love you too...I love you too Akira...I've just realized it a little bit late..."

"When did you realize it?" I ask happily...I think I'm in heaven...I feel so light...

" When I was in America...I felt that something was missing and everytime I close my eyes I can see your smiling face...I missed you...I'm not the type of person who really misses someone else...but my mother helped me to clear up my feelings and it turned out that I came to love you so much..."

I'm touched...

"And you...how long have you been loving me?"

"Er...maybe from the first time I saw you..."

"What?On highschool?"

"I know it sounds crazy...well...Koshino told me that I've got a big crush on you and I guess he's right...I've always liked you...then when you left I cried and curse your father for taking you away from my sight...then months ago...when you came back I learnt to know you under the superficial aspects and the Kaede I saw makes me fall even more head to heals in love...that's how much and how long I've been loving you..."

In the Airport 

"Kaede...I'll call you always...take care...okay?" I said smiling

" Sure...take care too..." He smiled back

" Kae...I love you..."

" Aishiteru Akira..." then we share our last kiss for now...

Now looking at him going I'm not that desperate anymore 'coz I know he'll come back, 'coz I know he loves me too, and nothing matters...I know I'll miss him badly or I'll cry again...but he's worth for it...I love him so much and I'll know how to wait...he promised me he'll come back...

We spent these last two weeks staying always together and sometimes with the others since he's going back to America...he made things memorable...

FIVE MONTHS LATER 

The sky is a dark velvet.

The stars are diamonds of wish.

And my heart is a helpless soul.

I'm missing you Kaede.

It's the three thousand eight hundred and fifty nine times I said that to my self, if I haven't lost my count.

I comforten my position on the window frame.

In this late at night I guess it's an early morning in America. Wonder what you're doing right now.

Maybe you're still asleep, huh?

Nnaah.I doubt that. I bet you're doing some dribbling and shooting right now, you basketball maniac.

I laughed a little, but then I sighed.

I'm still the same old smiley and cool Akira Sendoh,but when I'm missing you, I'm this sappy little boy I'm being right now.

I said to you five months ago that I'll be here waiting for you...

But actually, sometimes I lost my grip when I found that you're not by my side.

I sighed again.

This feeling of missing someone is really sucks. I've never thought that I would experience such feeling trice, but this time it feels like shit.

I looked up at the dark sky above. The stars are very beautiful.

Do you sometimes do what I'm doing now, Kaede?

Do you sit on your window frame in the middle of the night to look at the starry skies when you miss me?

Do you miss me right now, Kaede?

I glanced at the phone. Actually I wish to call him right now. But he had called me two days ago, and I had called him four days before it.

Is it too much to call him right now? He might be busy anyway.

I scratched my head feeling a little bit frustrated.

If I could jump high enough, I'd dunk myself to where he is right now.

"You baka." I scolded myself for thinking such a silly idea.

Damn you Kaede for making me miss you so much!

I leaned my head to the window frame.

I'm missing you, Kaede. This is the three thousand eight hundred and sixty.

RingRingRing!

"oppss!" I almost fell from where I sat.

Damn phone. I walked to answer it. Who the heck would call this late at night?

Moshimoshi! 

Moshimoshi, Akira 

Kaede? 

Were you sleeping? 

No! No! I was... umm...reading! reading? Yeah,right.

Oh good, I thought I disturbed your sleep. Sorry for calling you this late...it's just that...well, I miss you. _Say it again! Say it again!_

... _say it again!_

Akira? 

Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm listening.. Stupid idiot! I should've said something nicer!

Well, okay,good night, Aki-kun. 

Good night. _Good night?_

Bye! _Bye?_

Wait, Kaede! Don't hang up! 

..What's the matter? 

Uh...since you call, let's talk. I'm not sleepy anyway. _I miss you anyway_.

If you don't sleep right now, you'll be sleepy tomorrow, Aki-san... 

Kaede sounded like a big brother right now.

I'll be okay, don't worry. Let's chat. It would be silly if you call me just to say you miss me, right? I said.

But I do call you just to say I miss you! 

Huh? _Say it again_.I love this side of my Kaede.

I call you just to say I miss you. 

Hahahaha!you're funny. _Say it again._Tell me that you miss me...

I miss you,Akira Sendoh, my sweet hentai porcupine lover... 

What did you say?How did you call me, you little Kitsune? Say it again.

I miss you. 

... 

Akira? 

... 

Akira, you're still there aren't you?I'm sorry for calling you porcupine 

It's not for that... 

then...? 

I wasn't reading. I said

What? 

I said I stay up late because I was reading, but actually I wasn't. Actually, I was thinking of you. 

Akira... 

Because I miss you badly... 

You could've call... I heard Kaede sighed.

Well, I don't wanna be sounded too sappy... I coughed a bit.

I heard Kaede laughed a little. God, I wish I was there to witness his cute face!

Were you staring at the stars? he asked.

yeah... 

Are they beautiful? 

None compare to you 

-Eew!YUCK! Stop that! 

I laughed. I bet he's blushing right now. He doesn't like this kind of compliments...

Well, I have to go for a moment... he said.

Okay, enjoy yourself, alright? I felt disappointed to end up the conversation.

Akira... 

What? 

Next time, if you miss me again, just call... 

Alright... I blushed embarrassed.

You know I'm here.. 

I know, Kaede 

Not too far away from where you are... 

I know.. 

You know that, don't you? 

I know... 

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on, Keade, I got company."

Still holding the cordless phone, I went to the door. _Who the heck is disturbing me now? Don't they know I'm having a wonderful time only talking with my koibito?_

Maybe some other students here...argg...

I grab the door handle and opened the door harshly.

This better be important! 

Damn sure it is 

I gaped to see the person standing in front of me.

"Hello Akira!" Kaede was standing in front of me holding a cell phone to his ear and smiling mildly.

"A star told me that a certain spiked hair guy is missing me so I came here quickly not wanting to make him cry..." Kaede put his finger on the corner of my eye and wipe a single drop of tear.

I didn't realize it was there. _Damn!Don't cry, you stupid Akira!_

"May I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" I realized I was gaping too long.

Kaede stepped inside and I closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" I still felt confuse.

"I asked to my parents."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

"Aw, stop that! I'm serious!"

"And I'm not?" he stared straight at me.

"You mean it?" I was unsure.

"Yes."

I stared at him astonished. Why is he being so sweet? _Don't be so sweet Kaede or it will be more difficult for me to let you go again..._

He stepped closer and held me with his arms. _Don't do that because I might melt down_

He just held me so warmly and said nothing and I just stood and do nothing.

"I miss you,Akira...Do you miss me?" Kaede let go of his hold.

"I miss you, Kaede. More than you'll ever know."

I give him the warmest embrace and he did the same thing.

_I miss you, Kaede. This is the three thousand eight hundred something I said that_.

But I'll say it again and again without any hesitance every time I feel it.

_I know you'll hear me no matter where you are._

_Because you are never too far away from where I am._

" Akira...I have a surprise..." he said after giving me a soft kiss.

"What?..." I'm excited...he give me a box and when I opened it and cried a river when I saw what was it...a bracelet...a very beautiful bracelet where it's been written our name..._Kaede&Akira..._don't know what to say...I just hug him tightly...

"Thank you...thank you..."

"One more..." He said smilingly...I look at him...

"..."

" I'm going to stay here for good!" he said and I almost break his spinal cord the hard I jump on him to hug him more tight and kiss him with all the passion and love I have inside.

No one said that love is easy...love sometimes hurts and sometimes heals...

But our love is strong...mine and Kaede's...we know that we have to get through pains and trials...people's judgements...but as long as we're together and as long as we have our friends who always help us...we're sure that we could endure...

Sometimes we have some missunderstanding and fights but we overcome all those things, things that make our love more stronger...then I'm sure we'll be happy in our own...

Love's never easy, but together it could be a wonderful and happy life's adventure.

OWARI


End file.
